Prince Caspian
by heelsgirl38
Summary: The story of how Prince Caspian and his sister, Princess Lydia, save Narnia from the Telemarines.
1. Chapter 1

The night was warm and starry. Dawn was only an hour away. The Telmarine castle was beginning to wake.

Inside of the castle, Lady Prunaprismia had just given birth to her first child. A son.

Lord Glozelle, one of the Lords of the Council who ruled the kingdom, walked to where Lord Miraz was waiting. "Lord Miraz, you have a son."

Miraz sighed in relief. "The heavens have blessed us," he said. After a pause he continued. "You know your orders, General Glozelle."

Lord Glozelle bowed slightly. "Yes, my lord."

A cloaked figure hurried down the hallway, and opened the door to Prince Caspian's room. He places a hand over Caspian's mouth, startling him awake.

Prince Caspian looked up to see that it is his tutor, Professor Cornelius. He relaxed, and said "Five more minutes."

"You won't be watching the stars tonight, my prince." The Professor said. "Come, we must hurry." He pulled Caspian out of his bed and toward a wardrobe along the side of the room.

"Professor, what is going on?" Caspian asked.

"You're aunt has given birth." He answered. "To a son." He proceeded to step into the wardrobe, but Caspian hesitated.

"Lydia!" He said. "I can't leave her!

"She will meet us in the armory." The Professor said, a bit impatiently. "Now, come!"

Caspian followed him into the wardrobe, but turns to peer out of the crack in the door.

Lord Glozelle and his men surrounded Caspian's bed, and began firing arrows. Caspian's eyes widened as he realized the extent of Miraz's plan.

Caspian followed Doctor Cornelius down a winding stairway. At the bottom, Lydia, hearing them, whipped around with her sword ready. She relaxed seeing who it was. Caspian grabbed a sword and he and Lydia got onto his horse, Destier. The Professor handed the reins to Caspian.

"You must make for the woods." The Professor whispered.

"The woods?" Caspian questioned.

"They won't follow you there." He handed a wrapped object to Lydia. "It has taken me many years to find it." He continued. "Do not use it except at your greatest need."

"Will we ever see you again?" Lydia asked.

The Professor smiled. "I hope so, my dear girl. There is so much I meant to tell you. Everything you know is about to change." Hearing a noise, Professor Cornelius ordered "Now go!"

Caspian kicks the horse, and the two rode through the courtyard. A soldier ran to stand in their way, but Lydia knocked him out with her sword before he could get there.

They rode across the drawbridge. The two looked back, and saw fireworks shooting up. A crier announced "Prunaprismia has blessed Lord Miraz with a son!"

Telmarine soldiers on cavalry started to pursue the two.

"They're coming!" Lydia warned, glancing back. Capian gritted his teeth and rode straight into the woods.

Lord Glozelle entered behind them, leading the soldiers, but the others hesitated. "Which of you superstitious old women would like to spend the night in a cell?" he threatened in a gruff voice, and the soldiers hesitantly rode on.

The children safely rode across a river. Caspian looked back and didn't see the soldiers.

"Caspian!" Lydia yelled.

Caspian turned around, and saw the branch coming for his head. Lydia ducked, but Caspian was knocked off the horse, taking her with him. Caspian's clock was caught in his stirrup, and he was dragged. He struggled, fighting to remain quiet as branches hit his face. He finally managed to get his foot out of the stirrup.

Caspian laid on his back, catching his breath. Leaves crackled as Lydia came running from behind him. She knelt next to him, surveying the area around them.

Suddenly, a door in the tree opened in a tree to their right. Two dwarfs stepped out and noticed them.

Caspian scrambled back, trying to draw his sword, but Lydia was still, seemingly dumbstruck.

"They've seen us!" The darker-looking dwarf cried.

The other dwarf drew his sword and advanced toward them.

Lydia unfroze, and pulled the object Professor Cornelius gave her out and unwrapped it. The dwarf froze.

It was a curved horn, white like ivory. It was carved into the shape of a roaring lion at one end.

The moment was broken as the sound of Telmarine soldiers filled the woods. The dwarf looked to where they would soon appear, and drew his sword.

"Take care of them!" He hissed to the other dwarf, and ran to the approaching soldiers.

Lydia looked at the horn in her hand. If this wasn't their time of greatest need, she didn't know what was.

The dark dwarf seemed to read her mind. "No!" he yelled.

Lydia blew with every ounce of air in her lungs. The dwarf flew at them, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_HONNNKKK!_

The driver of the car coming at Lucy slammed on the brakes, "Watch where you're going!" he yelled.

"Sorry!" She called back, and ran across the road.

She hurried toward the newspaper stand where Susan was flipping through a magazine.

A boy walked up to Susan, and, taking a deep breath, said "You go to St. Finbars."

Susan glanced up and gave a smile. "That's right."

"I go to Hendon House across the road. I've seen you… sitting by yourself." The boy replied.

Susan said somewhat irritably, "Yes well, I prefer to be left alone."

The boy looked excited. "Me too!"

Susan rolled her eyes. "What's your name?" he asked.

Susan paused. "Phyllis." She answered.

Suddenly, Lucy ran up. "Susan!" she called. Susan glanced at the boy, embarrassed. "You'd better come quick!" Lucy told her. They grabbed their suitcases and ran across the road to the train station.

Inside, they pushed their way through a thick crowd of schoolchildren toward the center of the throng where a fight was happening. Susan gave an annoyed sigh after seeing who was fighting. Two of the boys were unfamiliar, but the other was Peter.

A boy pushed through the crowd to join the fight. He grabbed one of the boys, and began to punch him.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled, recognizing the boy as her brother.

Whistles sounded through the air. The crowd began to scramble away as two soldiers ran to break up the fight. One of the men grabbed Peter's arm and told him harshly, "Act your age!"

The four sat on a bench in the station. Edmund plopped down next to Peter. "You're welcome."

"I had it sorted." Peter answered indignantly.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked.

"He bumped me." Peter answered.

"So you hit him?" Lucy questioned.

Peter stood up and started to pace. "No. After he bumped me, he tried to get to apologize. That's when I hit him."

Susan sighed. "Is it really that hard just to walk away?"

Peter turned. "I shouldn't have to! Don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" he countered.

Edmund snorted. "Uh, we are kids."

Peter slumped back onto the bench. "Well I wasn't always. It's been a year." He said longingly. "How long does he expect us to wait?"

"I think it's time to accept the fact that we live here. It's no use pretending any different." Susan answered. She looked up. "Oh no." she breathed as she noticed the geeky boy from the newspaper stand walking up. "Pretend like you're talking to me." She told her siblings.

"We are talking to you." Edmund said, somewhat annoyed.

"Ow!" Lucy suddenly squealed and jumped up.

"Quiet, Lu." Susan hissed.

"Something pinched me!" She protested.

"Hey, stop pulling!" Peter said and jumped up.

"I'm not touching you!" Edmund answered.

Susan stood up. "What is that?"

"It feels like magic." Lucy said hopefully.

Susan grabbed Lucy's hand. "Quick, everybody hold hands." She said.

Edmund looked at Peter disgustedly. "I'm not holding your hand!"

Peter grabbed Edmund's hand. A train raced past and bricks began flying through the air. The train station began to disappear as a whistle sounded through the air.

The children looked up and found themselves on a beach. Susan and Lucy smile at each other gleefully and ran toward the water, shedding clothes. Edmund and Peter followed. The kids played and splashed in the clear blue water. Edmund looked up.

"Where do you suppose we are?" he asked.

Peter smiled. "Well, where do you think?"

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia."

The kids looked up at the cream colored ruins sitting on the cliff above them.


End file.
